The present invention relates to a grip for catching a ball, and particularly, to a grip for catching a ball which is able to catch a rubber ball having smooth surface and a baseball as well as a nappy ball.
Generally, a catch ball is a game tool by which people of two or more catch a ball thrown by the other people with a certain distance in a playground or in an empty space.
The catch ball is generally known as an adhesive catch ball which has an adhesive drapery on a front part of a catching plate having a handle so that a nappy ball such as a tennis ball.
The catch ball described as above, however, cannot catch a ball having smooth surface such as a rubber ball and a baseball. In addition, if the adhesive drapery is worn, even the nappy ball is not stuck strongly, whereby the life span of catch ball is shortened and interest for the catch ball is lost.
Accordingly, the present applicant designed a covering ball type grip for catching a ball and filed on Sep. 9, 1998 (utility model application number 1998-17122, referred to as xe2x80x98first applicationxe2x80x99) and on Jan. 23, 1999 (utility model application number 1999-00878, referred to as xe2x80x98second applicationxe2x80x99) in Korea Industrial Property Office (KIPO), in addition, the first application is issued as utility model No. 205076 on Sep. 20, 2000.
However, the design of the xe2x80x98first applicationxe2x80x99 is constructed such that the operation lever for opening ball-catching pocket is installed inside the handle and the user is able to open the pocket by pulling the operation lever with the handle. Therefore it has the advantage that the ball is able to caught using one hand, but the user needs much power in order to open the pocket.
In addition, the design of the xe2x80x98second applicationxe2x80x99 is constructed such that a separate pulling member is coupled to the ball-catching pocket, and the user holds the handle with one hand and pulls the pulling member with the other hand, whereby the ball-catching pocket is opened. Therefore, it is somewhat inconvenient because the user should use both hands in order to open the ball-catching pocket.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a grip for catching a ball having both ball-catching pockets which are opened easily by holding the handle with one hand and pulling one ball-catching pocket by the other hand, and preventing the ball from rushing out of the ball-catching pocket when the user catches the ball, whereby the reliability of the operation is able to be increased.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a grip for catching a ball including : a frame formed long in a vertical direction; a handle formed on a rear side of the frame so that a user is able to grip; a pair of ball-catching pockets rotatably combined at a front side of the frame, for being rotated to put together from an unfolded state in both directions to catch a ball; a pocket interworking unit provided between the ball-catching pockets so that if one pocket is rotated, the other pocket is simultaneously rotated; an operating unit installed at the front side of the frame for maintaining unfolded state of the pockets, and at the same time, releasing the unfolded state of the pockets when a ball collides therein; and an elastic means disposed between the frame and the ball-catching pockets for providing elasticity in the direction that the pair of ball-catching pockets put together.
Also, In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a grip for catching a ball including: a frame formed long in a vertical direction; a handle formed on a rear side of the frame so that a user is able to grip; a pair of ball-catching pockets rotatably combined at the front side of the frame, for being rotated to put together from an unfolded state in both directions to catch a ball; a pocket interworking unit provided between the ball-catching pockets so that if one pocket is rotated, the other pocket is simultaneously rotated; an operating unit installed at the front side of the frame for maintaining unfolded state of the pockets, and at the same time, releasing the unfolded state of the pockets when a ball collides therein, wherein a slopped part is included so that the ball is bound inward of the ball-catching pockets when the ball is bumped; and an elastic means disposed between the frame and the ball-catching pockets for providing elasticity in the direction that the pair of ball-catching pockets put together.